okaerifandomcom-20200214-history
MKV
Matroska(normalmente arquivos com extensões. mkv ou mka) é um projeto de código-livre de container similar ao Apple's QuickTime, MP4 e MPEG's. O projeto foi anunciado em 7 de dezembro de 2002, como um container de formato multimídia e utiliza o Extensible Binary Meta Language (EBML) ao invés de outro formato binário. Os fundadores do projeto acreditam que o uso do EBML tem várias vantagens, incluindo a fácil expansão do projeto no futuro. O Matroska é um container avançado, e ainda continua a ser desenvolvido. Ele suporta vídeo, áudio e legendas. O Matroska Vídeo e o Matroska Áudio são duas variantes, que têm boa popularidade até agora. Vantagens * Suporta praticamente qualquer tipo de vídeo, áudio e legenda. **AVI suporta h.264 de modo deficiente, gerando incompatibilidade em alguns casos. **AVI não suporta Vorbis sem ser hackeado, which incur a huge overhead penalty that makes its use completely unjustified. **AVI não suporta Theora *Código livre **Na teoria, isso torna-lo compatível com muitos sistemas operacionais, além da facilidade de modificação do seu código fonte, fato que contribui ainda mais na evolução do projeto. *Auto poder de recupera-se de erros **Quanto acontece um erro no AVI é um pesadelo, já no Matroska o arquivo funciona bem, na maioria do tempo. *Suporta vídeo com Frame Rate Variável **Frame Rate Variável é a ÚNICA solução para resolver animes híbridos que têm 23.976 misturado com 29.97. AVI não suporta Frame Rate Variável, mas nada impede que você faça um hack para emular, convertendo-o para 120 FPS, cheio de frames NULOS. Contudo isso gerará um arquivo com um tamanho maior que o necessário. *Baixo carregamento. ** Um container Matroska é EXATAMENTE O MESMO de um Avi, mas mais rápido e menor que esse. MANTENHA ISSO EM MENTE - Matroska é MENOR e MAIS RÁPIDO. É melhor para computadores antigos (certamente, a diferença - especialmente na velocidade - é praticamente irrelevante). Então na próxima vez que alguém disser que mkv é devagar, você poder corrigi-lo. *Permite arquivos (como fontes ou a/v codecs) a serem adicionados ao arquivo de vídeo. ** Há uma relevância particular para ASS softsubs: sem isso , você precisa fazer o usuário baixa-la e instalá-la separadamente. Softsubs são importantes porque elas permitem aos usuários desativa-las, para múltiplas linguagens, e tem uma aparência mais agradável que os hardsubs. Utilizam pouco espaço, mantendo várias informações no vídeo. Ainda, mais uma vez, Matroska é menor que um AVI. ** Muitas pessoas argumentam que softsubs podem ser roubadas, mas geralmente eles olham que roubar hardsubs com um programa de OCR é muito fácil. Primeiro ponto: Se alguém quiser roubar suas legandas, ele IRÁ, esteja as mesmas em softsubs ou hardsubs. * Suporta vídeos anamórficos * AVI pode fazer isso, também, se encodado diretamente no bitstream do video, mas apenas se o codec suportar isso. Geralmente, considera-se ruim fazer isso, e não irá visualizar corretamente na maioria dos lugares. **Porque anamórficos? Anamórficos permite reter a máxima qualidade em um vídeo sujo a resolução seja mantida ou modificada . Quando você tem um dvd em widescreen, é 704x480, anamórfizado para 16:9. Você pode, também, deixa-lo anamórfico para obter a melhor qualidade, ou aumentar o tamanho, tornando o arquivo com uma qualidade menor, ou reduzir o tamanho, perdendo-se os detalhes. Comparação da utilização da CPU Essa imagem foi obtida do post de ^danshi^'s no seu AnimeSuki thread. E obtemos a mesmo do wiki do CCCP/KickAssAnime. Obrigado! Desvantagens *Ainda está em desenvolvimento *Pouco programas o suportam ativamente *Necessita a instalação de um filtro do DirectShow para rodas os vídeos em vários players do Windows Links externos(inglês) * http://www.matroska.org - Webpage oficial * http://corecodec.org/projects/matroska/ - webpage oficial dos desenvolvedores do projeto * Matroska em Hydrogenaudio.org wiki * Project Announcement - no forum da Doom9 * http://packs.matroska.org/ - 'Playback Pack' tudo que você precisa para ver vídeos em matroska no seu computador 'Aconselhamos a utilizar o CCCP' * http://haali.cs.msu.ru/mkv/ - matroska splitter alternativo * http://sourceforge.net/projects/guliverkli/ - parser, de-/muxer e player * http://www.bunkus.org/videotools/mkvtoolnix/ - Ferramentas Linux e Windows para Matroska * The XviD-Ogg-MKV Walkthrough – Passo a passo instruções para o encode em MKV * http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/MKV - Link do MKV no Wikipêdia(Português)